


Within These Walls

by PoisonChamomile



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Psychopaths, Bi-Curiosity, Drugs, F/M, Friendship, Hentai, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulation, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Power Imbalance, Prison Sex, Rape Recovery, Swearing, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8742256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonChamomile/pseuds/PoisonChamomile
Summary: Life is hard for those living behind bars. When forced to deal with a corrupt staff along with ruthless prisoners, always watch your back!Status: On haitus





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I don't condone the actions written in this piece. Consent is given, reversible, enthusiastic, and specific. Non-consent includes; emotional manipulation, pressure, force, blackmail, and under the influence of drugs and alcohol.

_Beware your thoughts as they become your words. Beware your words as they become your acts. Beware your actions as they become your habits. Beware your habits as they seal your fate.  
_ -Taoist saying

**Prologue: Within These Walls**

Rain poured down on the Domino Maximum Security Prison in the bleakness of the dreary day. The old, brick building stood tall, guarded by wire fencing and control towers. There were men and women dressed in black uniforms, looking at security screens in the towers. Inside the prison it was business as usual. Guards lined the walls, keeping a sharp surveillance. Occasionally chaos broke out with the daily fights and sexual assaults. Within the darkest corners of the prison; sexual favors were used as bribery, drugs and alcohol passed from one hand to another and conspiracies for murder were being planned.

Many prisoners went about their daily routine without incident. A blond male made his way through the dark halls. His hazel eyes stared out a barred window. The man sighed, pushing a mail cart down the hallway. His only source of lighting was the dim lamps overhead, which occasionally flickered.

"Man, lightning in here is bad," he mumbled. He approached the mail room, passing a raven haired guard who was leaning against the wall. Another man with spiked hair was piling mail onto a cart. The spiked brunette looked up.

"Hey Jonouchi, you done already?"

Jonouchi grinned at his friend. "Yup, I'm just faster than you."

Honda rolled his eyes as he reached over for more mail out of the slots. "Yeah, you wish."

Jonouchi snickered, removing envelopes and magazines out of the slots. "Just a few more." His hazel eyes noticed his tall friend glancing at the pretty guard against the wall. A chuckled passed his lips.

"What's so funny?" Honda glanced at his friend, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh... nothing..."Jonouchi rubbed the back of his blond mane.

Honda rolled his eyes. "Righht.." He glanced back at the pretty guard. "Hey Otogi, when's break?"

The guard looked down at his watch. "You still have another hour, now get back to work," he scolded, but a smirk passed on his lips and he gave the men a wink. Jonouchi snickered and Honda looked away.

"I heard we're getting new prisoners today." Jonouchi grabbed the rest of the mail.

"We get new prisoners everyday." The guard rolled his emerald eyes.

"Well I was just saying!" Jonouchi sighed. "Anyways I gotta deliver the mail, catch ya at diner."

The man grinned and he pushed the cart away, whistling a happy tune. Honda just shook his head and pushed his cart in the other direction. Otogi glanced down at his watch again.

"The new arrivals should be here soon. I wish this shift would just end already." The man sighed, crossing his arms. Bright green eyes looked up at the flickering lamps. "They really should fix the lighting in here."


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic started in 2009. It was inspired by HBO’s series OZ and Lady Gaga’s Telephone music video. It was left on the back burner. Fast forward to a few years later, and now I’m dusting the old fic off. Please enjoy! Reviews, comments and kudos are welcome.

_You wanna punish a man? Separate him from his family, separate him from himself, cage him up with his own kind._

_-Augustus Hill, OZ_

Prison Entrance

On a dreary afternoon, rain poured on the Domino Maximum Security Prison.  In the entrance area, a line of prisoners assembled on a long grey bench. They were chained up and dressed in orange coveralls. Some struggled to stay awake; others shoved burly shoulders. The smaller prisoners sat with arms crossed and backs turned. There stood a barred fence, the final barrier to their freedom.

In the room, guards propped against the walls and supervised the working prisoners on shift. Behind a window, one prisoner slid a folded navy uniform under the opening. A blonde prisoner wearing an American bandana examined each new prisoner.

"Get back to work Keith," ordered a blonde female guard, "those uniforms wont fold themselves." She leaned against the wall, arms folded across her generous chest. She was outfitted in a crisp, close-fitting, black, officer uniform with blonde hair tied back in a French braid. A leather belt lined her shapely hips, a walkie talky and baton hung from it.

The prisoner flashed her a fanged grin then spun around, and grabbed another uniform. The guard rolled her eyes, she overheard a muttered "ball-busting bitch," behind the wall. _When is this shift gonna end?_ She exhaled and closed her eyes. _I need a pink martini with the girls._

"Problems Kujaku?"

Violet eyes snapped open, noticing a tan guard with white messy, cropped hair. The guard's lips stretched into a fanged grin. He wore the same tight, black uniform that hugged his pectorals and quadriceps.

"Just a regular day at the office Akefia." She smirked

The guard raised a white brow and scrutinised the blond prisoner folding uniforms. "So, I see," he chuckled.

The blonde guard's pink, plump lips stretched into a knowing smile. "Well it's your turn to do the _introductions_ , Hun." She winked.

Akefia's grin spread wider. With his hands behind his back, he approached the bench of rowdy prisoners. He folded his arms in front of his muscular chest, and tilted his head to the side.

 _Well this should be a challenge._ Akefia gazed back over his shoulder. The pretty female guard winked again. He shrugged his shoulders and placed a thumb and forefingers against his lips. The other guards and seasoned prisoners covered their ears.

A high-pitched sound pierced the ruckus. The new prisoners gawked at Akefia. His lavender eyes examined each new prisoner, speculating their threat level.  He marched down the line, his strong steps echoed against the concrete floor. They stopped, calculating narrow lavender eyes crossed curious wide chocolate. A white-haired prisoner shivered under the intense stare of the foreign guard. Akefia progressed onto the next prisoner. When the Egyptian guard finished his inspection, he halted in front of the line.

 _Showtime!_ He glared and leered at the line at new meat. Once more he folded his arms over his masculine chest, tilting his head in a mocking gesture. "Well, well, new gladiators for the arena," the Egyptian guard paused, "time to lay down the _game_ rules."

There was a snort from behind the plexiglass window in the wall. Mai rolled her violet eyes.

"Here in Domino Maximum Security Prison there are a set of rules to follow. No _cheating."_ The guard lightly chuckled. "You have to exercise regularly; attend classes, go to drug and alcohol counseling, and work at your assigned jobs." He paced down the line of prisoners. In here _boys_ you follow _our_ routine."

Once again narrow lavender eyes pierced widened chocolate. "We'll tell you when to sleep, when to eat, when to piss. There's no yelling, no fighting, no _fucking_. Your actions will be monitored 24/7," Akefia paused. "Please feel free to cheat the rules. It gets _boring_ in here."

"Welcome to your new life boys. When you're freed, line up at that window," he pointed at the opening in the grey wall, "and collect your uniforms. Go over to the bars and wait for the guards. Keep your mouths shut and behave."  Akefia nodded to the guards lined against the wall.

One guard unlocked the chains and the prisoners lined up in single file. As the white-haired prisoner approached the plexiglass window, he shakily reached for the uniform slid beneath a small opening. Hastily, he darted away from window-His eyes downcast as his fingers traced the stiff cotton material of the uniform. Chocolate eyes lingering on ˜his numbers" sewn on a white tag.

Akefia intently observed the prisoner with crossed arms. _Poor kid, he's an easy target_. A weary sigh escaped his lips. He strolled over to the new white-haired prisoner. "Hey, you there."

"Yes, sir?" The prisoner glanced up from the concrete floor.

Akefia inwardly winced. _Oh boy, not the seasoned criminal type. "_ What are you standing around for?" He asked in an assertive, professional manner. He placed his hands on his hips and tapped his foot.

"Well sir, I'm waiting for direction. We _do_ have to follow _your_ orders," the prisoner muttered.

"That's correct," he clutched the prisoner's bony shoulder. "Move along," he ordered. _Pretty and adaptable. He has potential._

"Yes sir," the prisoner swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. He entered the open door in the barred fence, black shoes ambulated over the yellow line. He crossed over the threshold to his new life.

Akefia chuckled, nodding a farewell to Mai. He gently shoved the prisoner forward. "you can call me Akefia."

"Alright," the prisoner nodded. "Akefia-san."

 _Akefia-san, I like the sound of that._ Another light chuckle. The pale prisoner and tan guard passed walls of bars, their steps echoed down the long hallway. "What's your name kid?"

"Bakura Ryou." The prisoner tilted his head, stealing a glance at his foreign escort. He quickly averted his eyes forward.

Akefia raised a white brow. "Ba-ku-ra Ry-ou," The Japanese name rolled on the tip of his tongue. "Interesting."

The young men strolled down the long grey corridor, then intersected another. Some empty cells were orderly in military style; others littered with; dirty clothes, magazines, books and other items. They passed a few guards; Akefia nodded and smirked, Ryou lowered his head.

"Um..Akefia-san," Ryou glanced at his escort. "Where is everyone else?"

The Egyptian guard sighed, "Oh working or running errands," he rolled his lavender eyes.

Both men halted at an empty cell; attached to the white concrete walls were two bunk beds, white sheets tightly pulled over the mattress. Car magazines and playing cards scattered on the bottom bunk. A small sink and toilet were attached to the wall. There was a green fold-up plastic chair by the sink. The cell was bare except for some cards splayed about on the floor and toiletries on the sink.

"Here we are!" Akefia announced, fishing for a set of keys from his pocket. He pulled out the ring of keys as the prisoner silently scanned the cell. "Cozy, isn't it?"

"Er yes Akefia-san." The prisoner muttered.

Akefia placed the key in the keyhole, with a click and flick of his wrists the lock opened. The guard grabbed the bars and slid the door across. "After you." He side-stepped and gestured towards the bunk bed

Reluctantly, the prisoner treaded inside. He removed the cards and magazines and placed them neatly on the green chair. He turned around and settled on the edge of the bottom bunk. He stared at the guard, hands neatly folded in his lap.

"Well this is it," the guard's lips drew together in a thin line. Chocolate eyes widened, and the prisoners hand trembled in his lap. "It's just a precaution for new prisoners," he confirmed.

"I see." Ryou nodded, then averted his eyes to the hands on his lap. His eyelids fluttered and a yawn escaped his lips. His body swayed a little to the left.

"You look exhausted, go to sleep," Akefia order softly.

There was a slide of the barred door followed by a click. Ryou glanced back up at the handsome guard.

"I'll be back to check in later." The Egyptian guard winked.

"Thank you," the prisoner's gaze returned to his lap. "Akefia-san."

"Heh don't mention it." The guard replied, turning on his heels. Suddenly he gazed over his shoulder. "Oh, and Ryou?" The prisoner stared at the smirking guard. "Play by _any_ rules to _survive_ the game."

The prisoner nodded then closed his eyes. Akefia's slow steps echoed down the empty grey hallway as he left.

Ryou's shoulders slumped then crashed on the tidy sheets. He slowly raised heavy legs onto the bed. He rolled over on his back, chocolate eyes glued to the bunk above. His trembling fingers gripped the white sheets, a weary sigh escaped his soft lips. A light whistling echoed down the hall as his eyes slid shut. __  
  


 


End file.
